


25.Tucking Partner Into Bed

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [25]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Yamamoto comes back late at night from a mission, and hewisheshe’d be surprised to find Ryohei still awake.
Relationships: Sasagawa Ryouhei/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	25.Tucking Partner Into Bed

The door slams open behind his back.

Ryohei’s pen snaps in two in his hand. He slams random files and books on his scattered papers, swings around and jumps to his feet, the chair bumping against the desk.

He pulls too hard on his tie and it tears in two. He hides it in his pocket.

“I’m sleeping, I’m sleeping, I’m totally asleep to the extreme!”

“Obviously.”

Takeshi puts aside Shigure Kintoki against the wall, stalks in the room. Ryohei grins.

“Welcome back love. I’m glad to see you safe and sound to the extreme.”

They share a hug, Takeshi nuzzling his neck, breathing in home, safety, contentedness. “I’m back.”

His Rain flames wraps around his Sun flames, ease them down to a restful state, which always means somewhere above average for him.

He pulls away, puts his hands on his hips. Ryohei straightens his back.

“And what _time_ do you think it is?”

“I can explain.”

“It’s way past bed time, but here you are. _Again_.”

“I was just about to go to bed.”

“Oh, you definitely _will_ now.” Takeshi jabs his finger into his chest. “What about your promise?”

“Extremely right there.” Ryohei points at his neatly folded pajama at the foot of the bed. “But then I lost track of time.”

“Do I _want_ to know how long ago you put it there?”

Ryohei smiles his most charming smile. “I’ll tell you if you ask, but please don’t ask.”

Takeshi huffs, rolling his eyes. He unties what is left of Ryohei’s tie from around his collar, opens his jacket. He glances at the desk behind him.

“Writing a report?”

“Wrapping it up.”

“Babe, you have _time_ for that.”

“I know.” Takeshi passes behind his back to take off his jacket, throws it on the desk’s chair. Ryohei spins on his feet to face him again. “But I don’t want to forget to write down important things.”

“You won’t.”

“You never know.”

“Yes I do.” Takeshi lifts his chin with a brush of his finger, strokes his cheekbone with his knuckles. “You never forget to write down the important things.”

Ryohei smiles, tries to not turn it into a grin and over react. Takeshi opens his button-up, and he finds himself somehow leaning his forehead against his shoulder.

“Read it over for me?”

“Sure. Tomorrow.”

“I’m tired.”

“No shit.”

Ryohei’s chuckle turns into a yawn, and he just goes limp against him. Takeshi manhandles him to get his button-up off, and drags him to the bed.

“Here, put your shirt on and finish changing. I need to hit a quick shower.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Ryohei reaches for the shirt and takes off his shoes at the same time. Takeshi takes off his clothes too. “Sorry about that. You just got back and I’m making you do this.”

“Yeah, you should be _really_ ashamed of yourself, Sasagawa Ryohei. God won’t forgive you.”

Ryohei kicks his shin, makes a face at him. Takeshi sticks his tongue out.

“How did it go?”

“Good enough.”

“Yeah, I can see it. Or more like, I can’t.” Takeshi raises an eyebrow, with only one shoe on, his belt unbuckled but his tie untouched, his button-up open mid way from the bottom up. He’s so chaotic sometimes, in the most simple of ways, Ryohei loves it. “Your suit looks as perfect as when you left.”

“ _Just_ the suit, uh? Thanks babe.”

“Anytime love.”

Takeshi tackles him on the bed, straddling him, and he laughs. “Less talking, more changing into your pajama.”

Ryohei pretends he doesn’t have only one of his arms in his shirt. “Sometimes I just think it’d be nice if I could get things done with as much restraint as the rest of you, you know?”

“First off, the rest of us? You _have_ to give me names, because _restraint_ isn’t exactly among the firs words that come to mind to describe us.” Ryohei rolls his eyes, but huffs a laugh all the same. “Second off, we don’t need restraint if we already have it, do we?” Takeshi cups his face, strokes him along his cheekbones with his thumbs. “On the other hand, the brightest of Suns who lights our way unyielding, while proudly and fiercely shielding us with his own body? I can’t think of anything better than that.”

Ryohei leans in the touch, blinking slowly, an enchanted smile on his lips. He could fall asleep right there and then, his heart big and warm like a soccer ball out under the sun, and it has nothing to do with Takeshi’s flames.

“It’s okay love, Rain is a very close second.”

Takeshi snorts, bumps their foreheads together. “I’m gonna hit the shower. You keep your butt on this bed, or else.”

“Sir, yes sir.”

Takeshi pecks his lips, gets back on his feet and disappears in the bathroom. He doesn’t hurry per se, but he wants nothing more than pass out under their soft blankets, and Ryohei just tends to fall asleep faster with him in the bed.

He comes back to the room in his pajama and with a towel on his head, to find Ryohei sprawled out on the bed, already deeply asleep.

He raises an eyebrow, crosses his arms on his chest. Well then.

Takeshi bites his lip, torn between being incredibly fond, or fondly exasperated.

Really now. He gets send in a mission for more than a couple of days, and Ryohei thinks he’s just free to overwork himself.

Takeshi sighs, rolls his eyes, and settles on being incredibly fond. He takes Ryohei’s pant off, moves him as softly and little as he can until he’s under the blanket, his head on his favorite pillow.

He tucks in the blanket, runs his hands through his hair, a sappy smile on his lips.

A knock draws his attention to the door.

“I’ll close the door for you,” Tsuna says. “You just lie down and rest too, alright?”

“Thanks.”

Tsuna glances at Ryohei, grins at him. He gives him a thumb up. “Good job.”

Takeshi grins back, and makes a V sign.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I’m the one who wrote this lol, but I really like the dynamic that came out between these two. It’s just... really casually tender and loving and teasing, and I like it.
> 
> Also every time I have to write one of these unusual pair, I always pause to ask myself how the hell I’m going to pull this off, but then it always writes itself lol.
> 
> I find it nice too that the Vongola Tenth Gen can just... work with each other, whoever this other is. (I mean that’s obviously kind of the point lol, but you know.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
